


Есть куда вернуться

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Gavry



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: написано по заявке с Баки Барнс Кинк-фестаББ КФIII - 43:У Стива кинк на волосах Баки. С одной рукой тому с ними не справиться, поэтому Стив помогает их мыть, расчесывать и завязывать. Но на самом деле с радостью пользуется возможностью почаще и подольше трогать волосы Баки, пропускать их сквозь пальцы, ласкать кожу головы. Баки ворчит, но ему тоже очень нравится. Иногда массаж или мытье переходят в секс. Побольше нежностей, рейтинг приветствуется, раскладка не важна.





	Есть куда вернуться

**Author's Note:**

> У автора кинк на длинные волосы, и он его беззастенчиво чешет.

Лучше всего Стив помнит его волосы. Даже не столько сознанием, сколько кожей, кончиками пальцев, чем-то, что прячется внутри… Мягкие и пушистые, как у девчонки: «Да что ты знаешь про девчонок, сопляк?» Жесткие и блестящие от бриолина, тщательно уложенные волосок к волоску: «Вот только попробуй прическу испортить!» Пропитанные потом и пылью, пропахшие дымом и еще черт знает чем: «На базу бы, да, Стив?» Бешено развевающиеся на ветру, бьющие по глазам: «Ты моя миссия!» Неопрятными лохмами закрывающие усталое почерневшее лицо: «Что я сделал?» Длинные, отросшие почти до лопаток, ложащиеся на плечи – сейчас.

Баки выходит из ванной, привычно садится на стул. Тогда, первый раз, когда они только оказались в Ваканде, Стив сначала смотрел, как Баки пытается одной рукой вытереть мокрые волосы, а потом просто молча подошел и отобрал полотенце. Баки напрягся. Показалось – сейчас оттолкнет, но позволил, черт, позволил ему вытереть и расчесать неровные пряди. 

Постепенно это превратилось в ритуал: каждый раз, когда Баки возвращается из крио, Стив ждет его. Каждый раз волосы Баки чуть длиннее – а это значит, у них уходит чуть больше времени на то, чтобы привести их в порядок. Стив доверяет вакандцам: излучающему королевскую властность Т’Чалле, улыбчивой умнице Шури, похожей на жрицу женщине с широким добрым лицом и древними глазами, имя которой он никак не может толком запомнить, так что называет ее просто «мэм». Они позаботятся о Баки, они помогут ему. Он здесь в безопасности, и Стив это знает. Поэтому он доверяет им все, кроме волос Баки. Это – только для них двоих.

Стив медленно перебирает тяжелые темные пряди, от которых пахнет какими-то местными травами. Голова немного кружится – от запаха, говорит себе Стив. От запаха. Даже у суперсолдата может закружиться от него голова. А еще от того, как доверчиво расслаблены плечи Баки, когда Стив массирует кожу головы, расчесывает волосы, гладит, пропускает сквозь пальцы, и они скользят, такие тяжелые, такие гладкие. Баки недовольно ворчит и хмурится - «Что ты там возишься? Завяжи уже в хвост, чтобы в глаза не лезли, и хватит!», но позволяет все. Стив хорошо помнит Баки с короткой стрижкой, но сейчас по-другому; сейчас Баки такой, потому что все изменилось и прошлого не вернуть. Можно только долго-долго вытирать ему волосы, пока они не высохнут и не станут едва заметно завиваться на кончиках. А потом тщательно расчесать каждую прядку, не пропуская ни миллиметра, слушая как он ворчит. И улыбаться в ответ.

Они разговаривают: Стив больше говорит, Баки больше слушает. Много и охотно – о Бруклине, о детстве, о бесконечных драках Стива, о семье Баки, о школе. Со скрытой болью – о войне, о Командос, о совместных операциях по всей Европе, о том, как Баки с винтовкой прикрывал ему спину («Ну ты же у нас всегда был героическим придурком, да, Стиви?» – «Почему – был?»). Осторожно, словно по тонкому, потрескивающему под ногами льду – о том, что было после. Стив рассказывает о Мстителях, о Торе и Локи, о читаури, о том, как бывает, когда половина города вместе с тобой медленно поднимается в воздух… Баки можно об этом рассказать. Баки недовольно хмурится и сжимает единственной рукой запястье Стива, как будто пытаясь извиниться за то, что его не было рядом. И тоже рассказывает – о чем может. 

О самом главном, о том, что стоит в горле, они не говорят никогда. О криокамере, которая ждет Баки, тоже.

Стив еще раз осторожно проводит расческой вроде как из кости – или не кости, в этой Ваканде толком не поймешь, что из чего сделано – по высохшим волосам. От макушки до самых кончиков, нежно, аккуратно, бережно, словно суперсолдату, которого сделали из Баки, можно этим повредить. Он повторяет снова и снова, простые, привычные, правильные движения. Несколько минут, разделенные на двоих. Только для них. И каждый раз, каждый гребанный раз, Стив чувствует это. Возбуждение… Настолько сильное и болезненное, что каждый раз, каждый гребанный раз ему приходится потом торопливо дрочить в душе, закусив губу и вспоминая пальцами волосы Баки, тепло Баки, кожу Баки, которой он невольно касается, причесывая его. Баки. Баки. Баки...

На самом деле, он не знает, помнит ли Баки о том, что было когда-то? В Бруклине, а потом на войне. В старой квартирке и на многочисленных привалах и базах. Всегда тайком и быстро – чтобы не заметили, всегда молча – чтобы не выдать друг друга. А спрашивать не хочет… Если Баки забыл, наверное, так лучше. Главное, что он здесь, в безопасности, что Гидры в его мозгах все меньше, что когда-нибудь все еще может быть хорошо. Баки заслужил.

Но сегодня Стив не выдерживает. Может быть, потому, что из открытого окна пахнет сумасшедшими местными цветами? А может, потому, что волосы Баки сегодня особенно блестят? Или потому, что он доверчиво расслабляет плечи, закрывает глаза, откидывается на спинку стула и на секунду, всего на одно мгновение прижимается щекой к руке Стива... Этого достаточно, чтобы Стив послал к чертям все и всех. Он наклоняется, кладет руки на плечи Баки, вдыхает полной грудью запах его волос, зарывается в них лицом. Дышит. Дышит. Дышит и ждет. Баки под его руками напрягается, замирает, мускулы становятся сталью. Волосы щекочут лицо, и из-под незнакомого, чужого, нового запаха пробивается тот самый, родной, которого не было столько лет.

– Баки, – шепчет Стив одними губами. – Баки… 

Пауза кажется бесконечной – длиннее, чем семьдесят лет во льдах, чем два года поисков Зимнего Солдата, чем недели между пробуждениями Баки. Потом Баки накрывает его руку своей и выдыхает:

– Стив, – знакомое, слегка растянутое «и» бьет по нервам. 

Стив снова запускает руки в его волосы: «Гребанный фетишист, Роджерс, вот кем ты стал!» – гладит, пропускает между пальцами, ласкает полной ладонью, готовый разорваться на части от нежности и чего-то очень глупого, что зарождается под ребрами и стекает в самый низ живота. Он прикасается к макушке губами, целует прямо в волосы, чувствуя, как вздрагивает прижатое к нему тело. Этот поцелуй – сама невинность. Это – самое развратное, что делал Стив за последние… не будем считать, сколько лет. 

– Баки…

Баки поворачивает голову, склоняет ее к левому плечу, которое заканчивается нелепым обрубком. Чтобы не смотреть на него, Стив отводит длинные волосы в сторону, открывает изогнутую шею, осторожно целует. Баки выдыхает и почти не шевелясь, каким-то образом подается навстречу, перетекает ближе, подставляется под губы. 

Если бы не сыворотка, Стив, наверное, мог сойти с ума от этого движения, которого как будто нет. Но суперсолдаты не сходят с ума, на то они и супер. Поэтому он целует снова, на этот раз чуть сильнее, прижимается губами к тому месту, где начинается линия челюсти. Именно здесь Баки когда-то нравилось, и, судя по тихому стону, нравится до сих пор. Когда весь мир вокруг переворачивается с ног на голову и разлетается на части раз за разом – что-то обязательно остается неизменным, и Баки все так же стонет, закрыв глаза, когда Стив целует его шею.

Баки снова поворачивает голову, и их губы встречаются. Сливаются. Склеиваются. Сцепляются – не разорвать, не отвести. Стив обходит стул, опускается на колени: в Ваканде такие странные низкие стулья, теперь они с Баки лицом к лицу и близко-близко. Баки уверенно, как когда-то, кладет руку ему на затылок. А Стив все никак не может оторвать жадных пальцев от его волос. Это какая-то чертова магия! Он целует Баки – и гладит волосы, тянет, пропускает между пальцами, прижимает его к себе все теснее, почти до боли. Потому что знает: ему придется отпустить.

Но пока Баки еще здесь, с ним. У них еще есть время – совсем немного, его не хватит, чтобы сделать все по-настоящему. Но да! Баки делает это первым. Он скользит пальцами по груди Стива, по животу, вытаскивает из-за пояса джинсов футболку, щупает, трогает, как будто пытается забрать себе как можно больше.

– Черт, вот сейчас вторая рука не помешала бы, – хрипло говорит он. – Помогай давай. 

Стив невольно улыбается и помогает. Тянет свою футболку наверх, помогает раздеться Баки. Проводит кончиками пальцев по шрамам, которые он когда-нибудь обязательно поцелует и вылижет каждый из них, но не сейчас. Сейчас только главное. Пальцы Баки ложатся на его член. Стив пытается сосчитать, сколько лет прошло с их последнего раза, чтобы не кончить от первого же прикосновения, но тут же плюет на цифры и повторяет жест Баки. Они двигаются одновременно прижимаются друг к другу лбами, смотрят в глаза, не отрываясь. Сколько раз они делали это раньше? Стив не помнит, но сейчас ему кажется, что этот раз – первый. Его свободная рука лежит на шее Баки. Баки хрипло дышит, облизывает губы, и двигает рукой ровно, не торопясь, размеренно и плавно. Стив подчиняется заданному ритму, ловит дыхание Баки и выдыхает в такт. 

– Быстрее? – спрашивает Баки, и уголок его рта чуть приподнимается. Всего лишь тень той знаменитой улыбки Баки Барнса, но от нее все перекручивается внутри. 

– Давай, – кивает Стив. Они ускоряются, пальцы двигаются все быстрее, все сильнее сжимают, размазывают по головке скользкую смазку. Простое, вечное движение. Правильное. 

На пороге разрядки Баки тянется к его губам, и Стив охотно раскрывает их в ответ, принимая поцелуй. 

– Сопляк, – выдыхает Баки в его раскрытые губы. Этого хватает, чтобы кончить и почувствовать, как кончает Баки в его ладони.

Стук в дверь раздается в тот же момент, как будто там специально стояли и ждали, пока они не закончат. Баки вздрагивает, поднимает голову – и на мгновение в его глазах мелькает ледяная ярость Зимнего Солдата. Стив не отпускает его.

– Сержант Барнс, – доносится из-за двери голос Шури. – Сержант Барнс, нам пора. Криокамера готова.

Стив расшифровывает слова Баки как ругательства на русском или на румынском. Он все равно не понимает ни слова, только вложенные эмоции. Потом Баки снова поворачивается к нему, и глаза его теплеют. 

– Мне и правда пора, Стив. Чем быстрее я… Тем быстрее они найдут, как со всем этим справиться. 

Стив кивает, хотя все в нем кричит: “Держи, не отпускай, не выпускай его!”. Он быстро стирает полотенцем сперму с обеих ладоней, последний раз проводит чистой рукой по волосам Баки и поднимается с колен

– Иди.

Баки гибко встает, снова прижимается на мгновение лбом ко лбу Стива. 

– Я вернусь, Стив. Обещаю. Мне есть – куда.


End file.
